Fallen
by anonymous1222
Summary: Rumisiel screws up big time, extending his sentence on earth to 200 years and Ash doesn't take it well. Left hopeless, Ash tries to push all thoughts of correcting the Misfile out of her head. But she'll find that forgetting who she is isn't so easy.


"Finally," Rumisiel slid to the ground in the alley, panting and sweating. "Dr. Upton is going to kill me with all of this work."

"Hey, you look beat," Rumisiel looked up and saw a young man leaning against the alley wall, "Come on, I can help you out." He walked deeper into the alley.

'I shouldn't,' Rumisiel thought, 'I promised Ash that I wouldn't,' he stood up and started to walk out of the alley before he stopped and looked over his shoulder at the young man, 'but…I guess it wouldn't hurt if I did it just this once.' He walked up to him. "What do you have?"

"Northern Lights. $75 for 1/8."

"$75? That's ridiculous," 'and I don't have that much,' he though. "40."

"What? Are you joking? I'm not going lower than 65."

'Shit, that's just about all I've got.' "50."

"Screw that. I'm gone."

He started walking away, 'It's for the best…but…' "Wait…60."

The guy turned around and smiled, "Deal…"

* * *

"You're getting better, Em," Ash said as she closed the door to The Monster, "I think you're almost ready to start challenging people yourself.

"I don't know...I don't feel ready yet." She got out of the passenger seat and closed the door behind her.

"Not if you have that kind of attitude. Emily," she pointed to her head, "most racing is done in the head. You just need some confidence."

"I guess. But I can't help but feel like I'm only this good when I drive your car."

"Emily that's ridiculous. You wouldn't believe how much you've improved. My car has nothing to do with it. And because you didn't get to drive your car you learned a valuable lesson."

"What's that?" Emily asked.

"Always keep a spare tire in the garage." Ash laughed.

"Oh shut up…Hey, I didn't know your dad was going to be out." she pointed to the empty spot in the driveway.

"He's probably at the office or something."

"On a Saturday?"

"Yeah, he goes in whenever the patient is 'just that hot.'" she unlocked the front door.

"What? You're joking, right?"

"His words, not mine." Ash said with a look of disgust on her face. She opened the door, "Do you want some dinner? I think we have some frozen pizza or something."

"You sure you don't want me cooking up something?"

"It's fine. Besides, Dad hasn't been to the grocery store in a while, so there's not much else."

"Sounds good then."

"So, what do you wanna…" Emily sniffed and scrunched her face, "Do you smell that?"

Ash sniffed, "What the hell is that? It smells like…"

"RUMISIEL!" they both screamed and they ran up the stairs.

"Ash, it's coming from the bathroom," Emily pointed to the bit of smoke coming out of the crack between the door and the floor.

Ash tried opening the door but it was locked, "Rumisiel," Ash yelled as she banged on the door, "Open this fucking door."

They heard some commotion on the other side of the door, "Just a second."

Ash and Emily stood outside the door, arms crossed, both with a scowl on their face.

The door opened and Rumisiel walked out, "Hey," he said with a huge grin on his face, "Whassup?"

"Rumisiel, you little shit," Ash pushed him as hard as she could. He tripped over his feet onto his back. "After all that we've been through…after all the progress we made you go and do something like this?" Ash pounced on him and punched him over his left eye.

"Hey," he grabbed her arm, "waz wrong with me having a little fun? I deserve to cut back every now and then."

"You idiot," she slapped him, "Idiot, idiot, idiot," she kept slapping him, "It's this kind of shit that got you…no got all of us in this situation in the first place. How could you be so stupid."

"Ash," Emily walked forward and put her hand on her shoulder, "we have to clean him up before your dad gets home or else."

"Or else what, Emily?" Dr. Upton stood at the foot of the stairs with Vashiel behind him.

"Dr. Upton…"

"Dad," Ash said, stepping out of the bathroom, "Don't worry nothing…" Dr. Upton pushed past his daughter and stepped over Rumisiel.

"You," he grabbed him by the collar and forced him to his feet, "You've been smoking." He glared at his daughter, "Ash, I hope you—"

"She didn't do anything." Rumisiel said before either of the girls could deny for themselves.

"How noble of you," Dr. Upton said, "but you and me are going to have a bit of a talk." He pushed Rumisiel ahead of him and led him down the stairs.

As Ash and Emily followed Vashiel whispered, "I'm sorry, Ash."

"Don't…please, do everything you can to not report this."

"Ash, I don't have a choice…I'm really—"

"Just drop it," Ash said gravely as she walked down the stairs.

* * *

Rumisiel sat at the table with Dr. Upton standing over him as Ash and Emily watched from the end of the room.

"This is unacceptable," Dr. Upton yelled at Rumisiel, "After everything I have done for you: food, shelter…I trusted you enough to live under the same roof as my only daughter, and how do you repay me? You go do something so stupid as….Did you even think about Ash? You know how much she cares for you yet you—"

"Look, I get it, I fucked up…again."

"You fucked up? You think that's it? That doesn't even begin to describe what you've done. I know I ran a fairly loose household, but you think that I'd pass this off as just another screw up on your part?" Rumisiel looked down. Dr. Upton slammed his fist on the table, "Look at me," Rumisiel looked into one of the angriest pairs of eyes he had ever seen, "you didn't just put yourself at risk. Ash is your host….WE are your host family. If you had gotten caught, it would give us a bad name."

"I know, okay, I know. Just kick me out and get it over with."

"No. I'm not letting you off that easily. I'm going to be watching you like a hawk. And if I so much as get a whiff of you doing something like this again, I will personally see to it that your life is a living hell."

Ash walked into the living room, away from the scene, and leaned against the wall.

"Ash," Vashiel said from the stairs, "I need to tell you something." he didn't look too happy.

"What is it?"

"You're not going to like it."

She chuckled, "What could be worse than the shit storm that's going on now?"

"I just got word from my superiors. They've extended Rumisiel's leave to 2 centuries, without chance of a reduced sentence." Ash suddenly felt like someone just punched her in the chest. "But look at the bright side," he put on a smile, "you'll get to spend more time—"

"Don't say it." she said calmly, he dropped his smile.

"Ash," Dr. Upton said as he walked into the room, "Look, I know that I have tried to be as uncontrolling in your life as possible…but I can't turn a blind eye to this. I forbid you to—"

"You don't need to forbid me from anything," she cut him off quietly, "We're through," She walked to the door, picked up her keys, got in her car, and drove off.

"Dr. Upton," Emily said, "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I don't know, Emily. But I think she's hiding someone from me. You're her best friend, has she said anything to you?"

"She has…" Emily said as she looked down.

"Then promise me something…promise me you'll be there for her. Obviously she trusts you more than me right now, so can you do that for me?"

* * *

Ash had parked her car on the side of the road in front of a house after driving around for a few hours. "That fucking angel," she pounded her fist against the steering wheel, "What the fuck was he thinking."

'I'm going to be stuck like this for the rest of my life and it's all his fault,' she thought, 'I have no control over it…I never did. Why did I trick myself into thinking that I could do anything… It's time I just accept it. This is how it's going to be…I may as well start getting used to it,' she sighed, opened the car door, and slowly stepped out, 'and it all starts here.'

She walked through the lawn to the back of the house. She bent down and picked up a few pebbles. She aimed and threw the first one at a window, but no one responded. She wound up and threw another one a little harder.

She paused, hoping to see the window open. 'Come on, wake up," she wound up and threw the third stone even harder. Still nothing. She put all the remaining pebbles in her hand and wound up, "What are you doing?" someone said, and Ash froze.

Ash turned around and saw Missy standing behind her, "Missy, you're not in your room?" she dropped the pebbles.

"It's not even midnight. My parents only went to bed, like, half an hour ago…So, why are you throwing rocks at my window?"

"I…I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Can we go inside?" Ash started shaking a little.

"Sure," Missy smiled, "but we can't wake up my parents, so make sure you're quiet." Ash followed Missy to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. "So, what do you want to talk about?" she sat down on the bed, feeling optimistic.

"Missy…I…I…" she started shaking harder.

"Ash," Misty asked, "are you okay?"

Ash turned around and put her hands on the door. "Missy, I want to be with you...now."

"Ooh, a make-out session?" Missy asked, getting excited again.

"No," Ash locked the door, "Missy," she started, not turning around, "I've had a…weird day, and I want…no, I need you to make me feel—"

"Ash, say no more," Missy stepped forward and reached around to the girl's front, moving her hands slowly down Ash's body, "I know what you need," she nibbled Ash's ear, sending a chill down her spine. Ash felt uncomfortable, but kept going. She turned around and faced Missy. The two looked into each other's eyes for a moment before leaning in for a kiss and made their way to the bed.

Mixed feelings of confusion, discomfort, and pleasure surged through Ash as Missy got on top of her on the bed and removed her shirt. Ash pulled her own shirt off and dropped it by the bed. She put her arms around Missy's neck and pulled her in for another kiss.

Missy broke the kiss and started making her way down Ash's body. 'This is for the best,' Ash thought as Missy unbuttoned and pulled her pants, 'she made me feel like a girl before.' Ash moaned in pleasure and shoved all thoughts of the Misfile out of her head.

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter. I'll try to get the next one up soon. I hope you enjoyed. Please review


End file.
